Mellow Doubt
by secondaryj
Summary: Summer vacation is almost here. Do you know where your favorite Degrassi characters are? Not a drama, not a comedy. It's a Dramady!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the preexisting Degrassi characters or the show. I do however own any new characters that I may invent in future chapters.

This fic takes place during summer vacation after The Power of Love.   
  
Emma Nelson awoke to the sound of her baby brother Jack's incessant crying. One of the worst things about having her bedroom in the basement, she decided, was that she could hear everything through the air vents. This would have put her in a bad mood as it usually did, but today was different. She awoke with a smile because today was officially the last day of school before summer break. And if anyone needed a break the most, it was Emma. The past year had been a series of disapointments and heartache. She found her birth father and discovered that he was mentally unstable and her stepfather Snake was diagnosed with cancer. The worst heartache was when her boyfriend Sean Cameron, the person she trusted the most, broke up with her. She couldn't even count on her best friend Manny Santos to help her get over it because they'd had a falling out as well. In fact, the only high point in Emma's life was her new baby brother Jack. But changing diapers and cleaning spitup was not her idea of a fun time. She definitely needed a vacation.  
  
After changing into shorts and a tank top, she ran upstairs to face the zoo that is known as the breakfast table. Her mother Spike(also known as Christine) was making her favorite breakfast, french toast. Emma sat down next to Snake and poured a glass of orange juice for herself. Spike put Jack in his high chair and began cutting his food into bite sized pieces.

"Emma, don't forget you're babysitting tonight." Spike reminded her.  
  
Emma groaned. Babysitting was not on her list of fun things to do tonight. She wanted to hang out with her new boyfriend Chris. Although she really did like Chris, she sometimes felt as if she was putting on this facade to get him to like her. "If only I could spend a little more time with him," Emma thought,"Then maybe he'll get to know the real me."  
  
Spike knew that her daughter wasn't too pleased about babysitting. She seemed to be doing a lot of it in the past few weeks, what with Snake busy grading finals, and her salon gaining new clients every day. So she compromised with Emma.  
  
"Em, if you want, you can have a friend come over tonight. We can order pizza before and rent some movies."  
  
Emma's eyes brightened. "Really mom? That would be great!"  
  
Snake leaned over and whispered in Emma's ear,"Did you remember what we were talking about last week? That summer dance workshop? Tomorrow's the deadline for the application."  
  
Emma remembered. She was still uncertain if she wanted to go or not. And there was no way she could let her mom know about it because she knew that she wouldn't let her turn down an amazing oportunity.  
  
"I thought about it," She whispered back. "And I'm still thinking about it. After all, I have one more day to decide, right?"  
  
Snake gasped in mock horror," Surely you can't be procrastinating? You're Emma Nelson, the 'I've got it together girl'"  
  
Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged," Well maybe I just want to have a little bit of fun this summer."  
  
Across town, Sean Cameron's day was off to a hectic start. His girlfriend Ellie had come by too early and he wasn't ready for school. He took a quick shower while she waited in the living room and threw on whatever clothes he had that were clean. He didn't know what to think about Ellie. Sometimes she was really cool, and let him do what he pleased. That was what attracted him to her in the first place, how accepting him she was. But lately she'd been super clingy, as if she didn't want to let him go. But the one thing Sean needed in a relationship was someone who could give him freedom.  
  
When he walked into the living room, he saw something he immediately disliked. She was rearanging his cds. He tried to be casual about it, but it really got to him.  
  
"Hey, whatcha doin'?" He inquired.  
  
Ellie turned around and gave him a smile. Admitedly, it still made Sean feel special. Ellie didn't express her feelings very easily, so when she smiled at you, you knew it was for real.  
  
"I thought you'd like it if I organized your cds since yesterday it took you an hour to find your Olivia Newton John cd." She laughed at him,"What are you doing listening to that anyway?"  
  
"It's Elton John" Sean said through a strained smile "and I thought I told you not to laugh when I told you I liked him."  
  
"Well, whatever. It's fine. So you have weird musical tastes. I still love you" She said.  
  
I love you. He didn't know how to react. She'd been telling him that she loved him for a while and he didn't want to hurt her feelings so he'd say those words back. He thought to himself, "Those are exactly the right words. The right words, but the wrong girl."

Please R&R! All views and opinions are welcome. Thanks!

-Jen


	2. Scratch

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Even the person who said that I should be ashamed of my story. Eh, different strokes for different folks, I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything Degrassi, unless someone would like to get me a lock of Craig's hair.  
  
Emma was walking down the halls of Degrassi when she heard someone shout at her.  
  
"Hey baby! I'd like some fries to go with that shake!"  
  
She turned around and saw who it was. Jay.  
  
"Don't you have a car to go steal or something?" she retorted. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
Jay scratched his head as if he were considering it,"yeah, but then I wouldn't get to see you all heated like this. Payback's a bitch, bitch."  
  
She rolled her eyes,"So that's my payback for telling on you?"  
  
"No. I'm just getting warmed up. And that's just for telling on me at the Dot. Don't forget about falsely accusing me of having stolen goods in my car."  
  
"How do you even know I did it?"Emma questioned Jay."And besides, it's only a matter of time before you do something like that anyway"  
  
Jay slowly ripped down a poster in front of Emma. A SITE poster that she'd designed.  
  
"It's gonna be a long summer sweetheart."Jay whispered in her ear "Don't forget about me, cuz I sure won't forget about you"  
  
Jay walked away from her, certain that he had scared her.   
  
Thoughts reeled in Emma's head. If he was going to extract revenge on her, then she'd beat him to the punch.  
  
Manny Santos and Liberty Van Zandt were talking by Manny's locker when they saw what appeared to be a heated argument between Emma and Jay. Knowing her former best friend, Manny assumed that it had to do something with the environment or sexism or something like that. Emma was always fighting those issues.   
  
"Look at her" Manny whispered to Liberty," She's so self imposing, she thinks that she can even change Jay's point of view. She's so over confident"  
  
But then Manny looked at Emma and realized that something was wrong.   
  
"Liberty, meet me in class okay?"  
  
Liberty mouthed "Sure."  
  
Manny walked up to Emma."Hey."  
  
Emma offered a shy "hey" back.  
  
Manny realized how silly they'd been up to that point. Why couldn't they be friends again?  
  
"Em, I know there's something going on with you and Jay. I know when you're in trouble. I know when you're feeling shaken."  
  
Emma didn't know where this was heading.  
  
"Do you have a point with this?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah." Manny replied "My point is, I know this because I'm your best friend. Or, I was. And I want to be."  
  
"It's not that easy. You can't just say, 'oh it's all water under the bridge now. we're best friends again!'"  
  
Manny thought you could."Well, why not? It's water under the bridge. I said it. I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
Emma couldn't really think of a reason why not. "Okay. Water under the bridge. I am sorry. I'm sorry I called you a slut. I'm sorry I said that you'd date anything with a pulse, I'm sorry I said you looked like a drag queen in that blue shirt you always wear"  
  
Manny nudged Emma on her side."You never said those last two things."  
  
"Well, not to your face."  
  
"As long as we're being honest" Manny started "I'm sorry I told Jay I knew it was you who accused him of stealing the DVD player"  
  
Emma thought that it was Manny."That's okay, I mean, he probably would have figured it out anyway."  
  
"So if you don't mind me asking, why do you hate Jay so much, other than the fact that he's a pig?" Manny asked.  
  
Emma filled her in on the details. The incident at the Dot, Jay pulling over and harassing her and Chris, Snakes laptop.  
  
When she was finished the bell rang to start class. Emma and Manny were so busy making up that they didn't notice that the hallway was totally empty.  
  
"We should get to class"Emma said. "See you when school lets out?"  
  
"You can count on it" Manny promised. "And don't worry about Jay. We'll take care of him."  
  
Please R&R! I have the whole story planned, but I am open to suggestions. Eventually all characters will be explored so if you tell me which ones you like the best, I'll try to write more about them.  
  
Thanks again for your reviews.  
  
-Jen


End file.
